The Storm
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: 'Inside, the figure sat sipping her tea. As she sat there, Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, let one single tear slip down her 'perfect' face.'


**The Storm**

The storm approached the large Heart Castle calmly. It tip-toed across the sky, unnoticed by most. It looked almost like a squad of stealthy soldiers marching silently across the sky. A breeze swirled around the leisurely walking soldiers, servants and maids of the Castle. None of the occupants of the Heart Castle seemed to mind the incoming downpour they would be receiving soon.

This was the calm before the storm.

In the Castle gardens, the red and white rose bushes rustled in anticipation. Many trees were beginning to flower during that time, so the rain was greatly welcomed. The Heart Castle itself was a magnificent castle, coloured with the theme of a Heart card from a pack of cards. Red, white and black seemed to be the primary colours. Grand metal gates decorated the Castle's front and a noticeable white stone wall barrier circled the Heart Castle, in the distinct shape of a heart.

Exploring the Castle would be like exploring a maze. The Heart Castle already had a rose bush maze outside, so it was quite ironic at times. But among the many vast and large rooms of the castle, there lay one great room where many events could take place in. Balls, dances, parties, gatherings and meetings could all be held in one astounding place. The Royal Ballroom.

Inside the Royal Ballroom, a figure could be seen sitting elegantly on an exquisite seat with a cup of tea in hand. The figure was gazing out the window at the incoming storm that was about to interrupt her afternoon. The figure was the beautiful Queen Vivaldi, Queen of the Castle of Heart's in the country called Wonderland. She sipped her cup daintily, eyes never leaving the dark storm clouds that lied past the crystal window.

She eyed the gloomy rain clouds with disinterest. It had not rained in Wonderland for quite a while, so she did not mind the change. The servants, she thought, would be pleased for a change of weather. She was almost completely sure that some of them would use the storm to their advantage, slacking off with the excuse that the rain had interrupted their work. Vivaldi almost bored-ly wondered if she would have to order another faceless worker's death through beheading. Off with their head, she would have to cry, over and over again. She hoped that it would not come to that, but not out of the kindness in her heart. She just did not want to sit in the courtroom for hours on end, ordering the beheading of so many slackers whilst damaging her royal voice.

No, Vivaldi thought, we will just get Peter White, that annoying Prime minister, to do it for us. Or the King of Hearts, whatever his name was. Or even Alice, the interesting foreigner, could do it for all we care. Vivaldi went to sip the cup again, still gazing at the menacing expanse of dark rain clouds that hovered above and beyond her Heart Castle.

And then, the dark clouds gave way to bring forth a heavy dosing of rain.

Shouts of surprise came from below and around the Royal Ballroom. Some became shouts and squeals of utmost happiness and pleasure. Vivaldi herself smiled a small, almost unnoticeable smile from her place on the seat, in the Royal Ballroom, in the Castle of Hearts.

The dark storm's rain would wash away most of the 'blood' that had gathered in Wonderland, even if only for a day. Blood that came from innocent and guilty alike, all fighting for power or something of the same sort. Rain could mean depression, washing away, or even new beginning.

Whatever it is, we do not care, thought Vivaldi. All we can say is that the sky is raining. All we can say is the sky is hurting, watching us and others hurt everyone. All we can say is that we are hurting.

Outside, the storm clouds poured out its tears. Tears of anger, fury, sadness, happiness and forgiveness.

Inside, the figure sat sipping her tea. As she sat there, Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, let one single tear slip down her 'perfect' face.

**WhEn WiLl OuR sUfFeRiNgS eNd?**


End file.
